Only A Memory
by TheFrodoSwaggins
Summary: "I have always. Always. Loved you." Loki snarled at the small girl, who looked down trying to grasp the realization of this memory but the only person that could come into her mind was the Super Solider who saved her all those winters ago. (Steve/Oc/Loki)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

Aelia awoke strapped to the all too familiar laboratory chair, doctor-scientist all around the room. "You seem to be doing quite well my pet, are you ready for your next dose?" The doctor held up a vile that contained some green liquid.

Aelia, who had her mouth covered, violently shook her head. Desperately screaming for them to stop, tears pouring out from her eyes. The doctor grabbed ahold of Aelia's skinny arm, his gigantic hand completely wrapping around, he positioned his hand to inject her with the vile.

There was banging noises coming from all around the tiny room, causing the doctor to turn his attention away from the tiny girl. Within those short few moments the door to the lab was broken off its hinges, causing the scientists to collapse to the ground beneath them.

A mysterious man appeared in front of them all, making his way toward Aelia causing her to squeal in fear inching herself lower into the seat. The man took this as a sign to show her he meant to harm to her, he reached for the mask he wore and pulled it off. She stared at his features, his blonde hair was slicked back neatly, and his eyes were an icy blue that held a look of compassion. She had never seen anyone like him before, she was astonished.

In this laboratory she had only seen ungroomed devious men that liked to torture other beings, but this man he wanted to help her. He wanted to take her away from here.

He knelt down beside her and began unhooking the latches that held her small wrist and ankles, when she was finally free he looked up into her eyes. A breathless sensation took over her as the emotion underneath his eyes spoke deeply into her, some how she felt as though he would always be able to help her. To guide her into the right direction

The silence between them was broken when the quiet super solider finally spoke to her, "I am Steve Rogers, do not worry any longer ma'am. I am her to rescue you." His voice was like velvet, smooth and clear. Aelia's dark amber eyes stared into his blue ones and just nodded her head as he picked up the tiny thin girl in his arms, into safety.

Aelia opened her eyes remembering the day Captain Rogers rescued her from that laboratory, she flew through the grand atmosphere around her, her chocolate red hair flowing in every direction possible, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier was in view. Steve could be seen on the outside waiting for her to arrive with a small amused smile on his face.

It had been along while since Aelia and Steve had last seen each other.

"Hello Steve," She called to him landing swiftly onto the deck of the Helicarrier.

"Hello ma'am... Aelia." He looked down at her, her small frame still resembling as it had the night he rescued her. She wasn't as thin as he recalled but she could easily be broken in two. "Please follow me," The super solider offered the healer his arm, which she hesitantly took smiling up at him.

They walked silently together through the halls, Aelia stole quick glances at him occasionally, he hadn't changed in the two years she had been away. The two got to the end of the hallway when Steve let go of her arm, motioning for her to enter the room first.

The room around her was maraculas, there were a large amount of people at large computer like machines. In the upper center region of the room sat a large round table, she looked back at Steve questionably, he only shrugged his shoulders offering her a seat next to him.

Nick Furry, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D agency, stood in front of the room. "Ladies and gentlemen," The Director began, Steve moved towards him looking bewildered at the sight of the massive room. "Doctor Aelia, Doctor Banner. Thank you for coming." The man with glasses, who stood in the far back corner, nodded to the Director a nervous smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So uh… how long am I staying?" Doctor Banner asked the smile still playing at his lips. The Director shrugged at the doctors question.

"Once we get our hands on the tesseract, you're in the clear." Aelia scoffed rolling her amber eyes.

"Where are you with that?" She questioned.

"We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet. Cell Phones. Laptops. If it's connected to the satellite it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not going to find them in time," Agent Romanoff, a wild red headed agent, put in very knowingly, she balanced on her toes staring at the computer screen Nick Furry was looking at. Aelia walked beside her.

"Of course not, Tasha. It will take forever." Aelia pipped in looking over the agents shoulder. "You have to narrow the field." She continued, catching everyone's attention. Director Furry raised his eye brow at their newest member.

"How so?"

"How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Doctor Banner asked, turning all the attention onto him.

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays."

"Then you could rough out a tracking gorithm base on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places," Aelia concluded with a look towards Banner who nodded.

"Exactly, do you have a place for us to work?" Banner asked, turning away from Fury.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner and Dr. Aelia to their laboratory please." Tasha nodded motioning for the doctors to follow her down the hallway.

"You're going to love it Doctors, we have all the toys," She called over her shoulder. 

Bruce and Aelia at first were tense around each other, but after a while of working with one another they had gotten use to each other's presents around the room. A knock came to the door causing both doctors to look up from their work. Steve was standing in the doorway, his blue eyes locked on Aelia. The atmosphere around her brightened up, putting down her equipment she walked towards him a goofy grin filling her face. "I'll be right back." She called to Bruce, who only nodded simply.

Steve led her down to a jet, she looked at the captain befuddled. "What's going on Steve?" She questioned grabbing onto his arm.

"We're going after Loki."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Aelia sat beside Steve in the jet, fully suited in her armor. Her deep red hair tied back into a messy pony tell, her amber eyes staring out into the distance unaware of the vehicle's door opening beside her. "Captain, Aelia. We're here." Natasha called out, breaking the healer's concentration. A great voice bellowed from down below.

"Is not this simple? Is this not your natural state? It's unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Aelia looked towards Captain with a hint of annoyance, rolling her eyes.

"Not to men like you." An older voice peered out.

"There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you."

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Aelia wasted no time, swiftly she grabbed a hold of Steve a flew down to the earth below with such grace, landing in between the older gentlemen and the villain that pointed his weapon out. Steve pulled out his shield blocking the power that came out of the staff.

"You know," He began. "The last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." A huge grin spread across the God's face.

"The Solider." Loki cringed, "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one out of time." Loki let his eyes wander to the woman beside the solider, suddenly a pained filled looked filled his eyes, not matching the grin that grew larger.

"Ah, and you must be the pulchra sanatore." Loki said, not once looking away from her, Steve in between the gaze. Aelia looked down a shudder creped down her spine at the name he had just called to her, 'beautiful healer'.

The jet appeared not far behind them, facing towards the God of Mischief. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Tasha's voice said coming from within the speakers. Aelia let her amber colored eyes stare at Loki only for a moment as Captain still stood protectively in front of her, advancing Loki.

Aelia created two balls of energy in her hands, flying towards the God. The color of the amber in her pupils filled out her entire eyes as the energy moved into her eyes. "Put down the weapon now. Or I will show no mercy." Loki raised his eyebrows, watching her every move.

"Perhaps the better name for you would be the pulchra navitas tractatori." (beautiful energy manipulator) Loki said glancing around, towards the jet and Steve. Aelia couldn't stand this Loki character he seemed to be reading her, without another thought she shot an energy blast towards Loki. Captain stepped aside throwing his shield toward the villain, who was knocked to the ground.

Aelia flew over the God, sending balls of energy towards him. The God growled before he span around aiming his spear at her. As Loki released his spear's power, Captain Rogers appeared in front of Aelia blocking the passageway to the doctor. Steve once again threw his shield at Loki, only to have it reflected away. Aelia created one more energy ball into her clenched fist as she watched Loki getting the super solider to the ground, placing his spear to his head.

"Kneel!" Loki demanded.

"Not today!" Aelia shouted sending that energy towards the man, knocking him off his feet in pain.

"This guy is all over the place." Natasha mumbled into her speaker.

"Make your move." A new voice appeared from behind the healer, Aelia turned about to see Iron Man himself standing there all weapons pointed to the god, who cowered underneath Stark's gigantic weapons.

Reluctantly, Loki slowly raised his hands as his armor disappeared. "Good move," Tony said pulling his weapons back into his suit.

"Mr. Stark." Captain said with a small nod towards Iron Man.

"Captain."

"I don't like it." Steve called out, catching Aelia and the God's attention.

"What? Rock of ages giving up so easily?" Tony called.

"Did it seem too easy to you guys at all?" Aelia asked, having Loki stare at her.

"Yeah. I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve said with a frown.

"Still, you were pretty spry, what's your thing? Pilates?" Tony teased. Aelia turned her head slightly catching the God's eye.

"Audite vocem meam pulchra navitas tractatori,"

Aelia seemed to be entranced by his voice; as he said, listen to my voice Beautiful Energy Manipulator. "ad noctis sonus-."(at night the sound of-) Steve placed a hand on Aelia's shoulder, releasing her from Loki's spell, Aelia raised her head to Steve.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha said as dark storm clouds appeared with flashes of lighting.

"What's the matter scared of a little lightening?" Captain's voice yelled out.

"Not very fond of what follows." Loki responded. Tony grabbed his mask and moved to the other side of the jet, opening the door as he did. Aelia jumped as someone landed hard on the open door of the jet. The new God got to his feet and turned to look at Loki.

He made his way towards him, only to have Tony move towards him. The God, Thor, knocked Tony across the jet with ease. "Tony!" Aelia called out in shock, Thor had a strong grip on Loki. The pair of gods soon jumped off the jet.

"Now there's that guy." Tony mumbled in disbelief.

"Another Asgardian?"

"Think the guy is a friendly?"

"Doesn't matter, if he frees Loki. Or kills him the teseract is lost." Tony said loudly as he moved towards the door.

"Stark! We need a plan of attack!" Steve said his voice sounding a tad bit annoyed.

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony retorted before flying out of the vehicle. Aelia watched Steve grab a parachute, she smiled to herself.

"I'd sit this one out Capt." Natasha called to the super solider.

"Don't see how I can"

"These guys come from legends, they're basically Gods."

"There's only one God ma'am and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." He said jumping off. Aelia looked to Natasha shrugging flying off after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

The healer flew the sky searching for where he companions had landed, when she heard a gruff voice scream. "Don't touch me again."

"Then don't take my stuff," Tony's voice snapped towards Thor.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." Aelia landed on the ground in seconds and glanced at the blonde haired man. Who had noticed her presence and looked her up and down bewildered mouth agape. "A-Adephile?" The blonde God stuttered in disbelief slowly moving towards her.

Aelia looked from Tony to Thor unsure of what he was saying, until he reached her, over towering her by a foot smiling a sweet smiling. "I would never forget a face like this." He breathed. "Adephile. My dear brother's Adephile."

Tony cleared his throat earning the God's attention once more. "Uh... Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

"This is beyond you metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice."

"He gives up the cube and he's all yours until then stay out of the way. Tourist." Tony started walking away, the other man threw his weapon at Tony sending him flying off his feet. While the men fought, Aelia flew off to find the God of Mischief.

"Surrender or else Loki." Aelia demanded with a threatening tone.

"Oh, the navitas tractatior." Loki said with a grin moving towards her. "Audi me angelus, qui vis ut dem tibi illa libertate."(Listen to me angel, I shall give you that freedom on which you desire." He moved a piece of hair behind her ear looking her dead in the eyes. Aelia was frozen was if all her muscles were thick blocks of ice, he moved closer to her small frame.

"Back away Loki!" Steve called pulling Aelia behind him. The God of Mischief looked around him, he was trapped.

Aelia stood with Steve, Banner, and Tony in a grand hall. Bruce tapped on the table twice, causing a screen to appear. The screen showed the God, Loki. Steve leant on the back of Aelia's chair to look at the screen over her shoulder.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass." Fury's voice said. Loki walked to the edge of the cage and raised his eyebrows. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how it works? Ant. Boot."

"It's an impressive cage. Not built for me." Aelia stared at Loki once again getting transfixed on him. Until she felt a strong grip on her shoulder, glancing she saw it to be Steve.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Aelia reached up and grasped the hand.

"Oh I've heard," Loki began with a smirk, looking towards the camera, "Mindless beast. Makes play he is still human. How desperate are you? You call on these lost creatures to defend you." Mocking could be heard in his voice.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with a war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. And you may not be glad that you did."

Aelia couldn't believe this, it was all over power. That's all anyone ever wanted power and more power. "Yeah, well you let me know if 'Real Power' want's a magazine." Director Fury said as the screen went black.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce said.

"Loki's going to drag this out. So Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked letting go of Aelia's hand. Thor looked towards Aelia and sighed.

"You're friend looks so much like his Adephile, he'll probably try to brainwash her to get what he lost." Steve scrunched up his face looking to Thor. "He believes that after his army, Chitauri that none of Asgard nor any worlds know. Win him his war he will need himself to share the power with, no?" Aelia gulped and stared intently into Thor's eyes. "He means to lead them against you're people. They will win him the earth. And I suspect in return is the teseract." Thor concluded.

Steve looked down to the woman beside him, "We won't let him get to you, I promise on my life." He whispered in her ear. Then moved his gaze to Thor, "An army. From outer space?" Steve said with a look around the table.

"So, he's building another portal." Bruce said with a frown.

"That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Aelia breathed out.

"Selig?" Thor questioned.

"He's an astrophysicist." She replied.

"He's a friend."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's no leading an army from here."

"I agree with Steve..." Aelia put in.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Thor looked towards Bruce, a scowl was on his face.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he's still of Asgard. And my brother." He muttered to Banner with irritation.

"He killed eight people in two days."

"He's adopted." A few people chuckled at ths.

"I think," The healer pondered looking at Bruce. "It's about the mechanics." Bruce nodded his head to agree with her.

"Iridium, what did they need Iridium for?" Agent Coulson walked into the room with Tony following behind.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony called to the group, earning their attention.

"Which means, the portal won't collapse on itself." Aelia looked to Tony, who grinned at her.

"Exactly, like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feelings point break, you've got a mean swing." Tony said giving Thor a few taps on the arm. "Also," he continued. "The portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as Loki wants." Tony covered one eye and looked between the monitors. "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns"

Tony sighed, "Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in the thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night, The Packet. Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers? Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked Tony.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvin, just to break through the coulomb barrier."

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy Ion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce added.

"Finally," Tony smirked moving closer to Banner, shaking hands with the doctor. "Someone who speaks English. It's good to meet you Doctor Banner. You're work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into a giant green rage monster." Bruce scoffed, unsure if it was to be taking as a complement.

"Thanks."

Fury moved between the doctors and Tony, "Doctor Banner s only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him and Doctor Aelia."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Aelia all stood inside the laboratory. No words were muttered between the three, the one navitas tractatori sat side-long n her chair as she stared at her computer screen for some time. Something was calling her in her mind, pulling her towards it. Bruce looked to his lab partner slowly moving her way.

"Aelia?" Bruce called to her.

"Hmm?" She answered still transfixed in her thoughts.

"Are you... alright?" Banner asked with a touch of her shoulder.

Aelia seemed to have awoke from her dream. "A te postulo aere. Excusationis." (I need some fresh air. Excuse me.) Aelia said, somehow still in a trance. Bruce and Tony looked at her dubiously.

"What?" They both called, as she walked out blankly down to the elevator at the end of the hall. She hadn't noticed the super solider had been inside of the elevator as well. She looked up at him after pushing the floor level where she was told to go through her mind. Her face showed no emotion, her eyes where lifeless, no realization of the woman she was before was there now.

"Aelia?" Steve grasped her shoulders, only to have her shrug him off.

"Clamabit ad me," (He calls to me.) She vacuously said as she walked out the elevator leaving Steve dumbfounded, staring at her retreating form.

"Vendi ad me, meum novum facundos." (Come to me my new pet.) The voice inside her mind called, leading way to a chamber where Loki stood inside his glass prison.

"Tu nunc habes omnes me praceptis vestris." (You now have all of me to your command.) Loki grinned evilly at what her mind said, she was so easy to manipulate, way more than he though.

"I need you, love, to kill the Super Solider for he is way too close to your heart. And will only get in the way.. Pulchra tractatori." Aelia fought against the inner self that had taken over her body, she would never want to harm Steve, she couldn't.

"DO IT." Loki roared, this control over her was too much to handle. Her feet fell from underneath her, collapsing to the ground she breathed out.

"No," Before her vision back fuzzy and the world around her black.

Aelia slowly opened her eyes, looking around the room before her. She was in the infirmary a bandage wrapped around her head, with a closer look to her right side she saw Steve asleep on the guest chair. Aelia couldn't remember how she had come here.

With one abrupt movement she made, Steve awoke from his short slumber with a startled look. "Are */you feeling alright, Aelia?" He questioned her feeling her forehead for a fever, the small woman slowly nodded her head.

"I'm fine."

"Can you tell me why you were down in Loki's cell room?" Aelia looked up to Steve with an unsettled expression. "That's where I found you, sprawled across the floor." Steve looked concerned for her, she laid in thought for a moment, her eyes growing wider.

"O mi bonitas… non credo em." (Oh my goodness I don't believe it) She breathed in disbelief tears threatening to slip from her eyes, "Loki's been using me to get to all of you. I heard a voice inside my head that pulled me to his cell."

Aelia hummed quietly at her station in the laboratory, Steve told everyone to keep an eye out for Aelia. To make sure that Loki will not try to use her again. "The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Teseract."

"However," Bruce began with a frown looking at the spear, "It's going to take a few weeks."

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Tony said, typing on his computer once done he moved towards Banner.

"All I packed was a tooth brush." Bruce said with a smile.

"You know you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R and D. You'd love it. You too Aelia. It's candy land."

"Thanks but. The last time I was in New York, I kind of broke… Harlem."

"I promise a stress free environment. No tension, no surprises. No innocent people." Tony said before poking Bruce with an electrical rod, causing Doctor Banner to call out in surprise.

"Nothing?" Tony asked.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Steve yelled from the doorway, startling the female doctor.

"Jury's out. Nothing? You have a lid on it, don't you? What is your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo Drums? Hot spring membership? Huge bag of weed?" The millionaire questioned.

Steve wasn't amused by Tony's personality at the time, "Is everything a joke to you?" He questioned sternly.

"Funny things are." Tony simply replied with a small smile, testing Steve. Aelia got up quickly from her chair and walked to the soldier gripping his arm.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship is not funny. No offence Doctor."

"No, it's alright I wouldn't have come if I couldn't handle pointy things." Doctor Banner said glancing over to Tony.

"You're tip-toeing you need to strut." Tony said pointing to Bruce.

"And you need to focus on the problem, ." Steve said with a scowl, Aelia lightly tugged on his arm, causing him to look down at her. She gave him a warning look and shook her head.

"You think I'm not? Fury calls us and why now? Why not before?" Tony questioned Steve while he picked up a silver bag containing blue berries. "What isn't he telling us? We can't do the equation unless we have all the variable."

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy Captain, he's THE Spy. His secrets got secrets."

"It's bugging them too, isn't it?" Tony questioned the doctors.

"I just want to locate the cube." Aelia called from beside the super soldier.

"Uh. I just want to do my job here and-"

"Doctor?" Bruce sighed heavily, taking off his glasses.

"A warm light for all of mankind to share; Loki's jab about Fury's cube."

"I heard it." Steve said, turning his head to the healer beside him as she exclaimed.

"It was meant for Stark."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly… building in New York?"

"It's powered by Stark reactors, self-sustaining energy source." Banner said as he glanced towards Tony. "The building could run itself for what a year?"

"That's just the prototype." Tony stated proudly. "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now." He explained to Steve with a wide grin.

"So why did S.H.I.E.L.D bring hi on the teseract project?"

"I should probably look into that once my decryption progam finishes breaking into S.H.I.E.L.D's secure files."

"What did you say?"

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, We'll know every dirty little secret S.H.I.E.L.D has ever tried to hide, blueberry?" Tony said offering Steve the bag.

"Yet, you're confused on why they didn't want you around?"

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence?" Tony snorted, "Historically not awesome."


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: I want to thank all of you who have favorite or followed this story. However, please leave me reviews because I want to know what you think on this.

Also I do plan to update more frequently, if I get reviews. Now that I have finished drivers ed today.

Chapter Five-

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man that means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them." Steve said causing everyone in the room to go quiet.

"Following isn't really my style." Tony retorted, plopping a handful of blueberries in his mouth.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?"

Tony smirked at Steve, "Out of the people in this room is a. wearing a spangly outfit and b. not of use?"

"Steve," Aelia called, "Tell me none of this just smells a little fishy to you?" Steve sighed rolling his eyes.

"Just find the cube," Steve said with a turn his heels.

"Wait up, Steve." Aelia cried running after him.

A moment went by then Steve turned to the woman beside him, "I'm coming with you, lead the way." The super soldier nodded, the couple walked swiftly and quietly down the Helicarrier, stopping at a large metal door.

"It's locked." Aelia whispered, Steve motioned for her to stand behind him as he broke open the heavy door. The room was dark, once the door had been broken off the sunlight from the windows animated everything inside the room.

"Come on," Steve called to Aelia walking through the doorway. The room before them was long and damp, it caused Aelia to be on alert. They ran down a path when something caught Aelia's eye

"Uh, Steve?" she called to him, the super soldier looked down at what she was pointing too. A gun like weapon.

"Do you know what these are?" he breathed taking the weapon in his hand, looking at Aelia a serious look on both of them. "Hydra's weapon."

Aelia and Steve moved quickly to the laboratory where Tony and Bruce awaited, the muffling voices in the room made the pair wondering what they were up against truly.

"What's phase two?" Tony asked the Director, who didn't seem as though he was willing to answer. Steve slammed the weapon down on the table, rage filling his being.

"Phase two is SHIELD used the Cube to make weapons." Steve answered for Fury, "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow." Aelia looked to the Director for some type of an explanation but his facial expression said it all, they weren't supposed to have known about it. Quickly the Director tried to make up an excuse for the weapon.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're-"

"I'm sorry Nick," Tony interrupted, moving his computer screen so that all could see, on the screen before them was the plans to use the Cube to make these monstrous weapons. "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed one bit." Steve scoffed. The golden God and Natasha walked into the room, Doctor Bruce's anger rose inside of him at the sight of her.

"Did you know about this?" He boomed at the agent, who seemed unaffected by it. Only simply told Bruce that he need to remove himself from this stressful environment. "I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

The anger around the room boiled even more, "Loki is manipulating you." Natasha told the doctor. Aelia's eyes widened it wasn't only her Loki was after on this ship but also to control Banner.

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Nick looked around the room, there was no backing out of this, he had to tell them the reason behind his plan. "Because of him." Fury said pointed to Thor, who gave the director a confused look.

"Me?"

The volumes of the men raised greatly as their discussion became a verbal drawl, Aelia didn't say a single word only let them work it out amongst themselves. Suddenly, a blue glow emigrated from the spear. The healer looked at it stunned, pondering on what had caused that. Bruce moved towards the spear, in anger he grabbed it not realizing that he had. Aelia moved towards her partner, "Bruce." She whispered, placing her hand on top of his shoulder.

"Put down the spear." Bruce looked down in his hand eyes growing wider, slowly he put it down making his way towards his computer. "Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all."

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor questioned the doctor, who nodded.

"I can get there faster."

"Look, all of us-"

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Tony turned to leave the room only to have Steve step in front of him. Aelia and Bruce looked at the computer screen to pinpoint an exact location of the Cube. Both of the doctor's eyes grew wider as they pinpointed where it was heading, towards the Helicarrier. Before they could warn their companions, a giant explosion sent them all flying around the room except for three who fell through a hole that had been created.

Aelia awoke to a blackness around her, she had no memories of anything, it was as if she didn't exist here in this world. In the distance there was a white glow that was slowly moving closer. The petite woman knitted her eyebrows together. Where was she?

An eerie voice broke through the silence, "Come. Find… Come find me." Aelia pushed herself off the ground, cautiously making her way towards the glowing spot of the room. The source of the glow was a woman, when Aelia saw her features she saw the woman to look exactly like her except her frame was more matured than Aelia's petite one.

"Who are you?" Aelia whispered to the ghost like woman.

The woman simply pointed towards her, and saying in a small but grand voice. "You."

Aelia gave her a bewildered look, "I don't understand."

"We are each other, you and I. Except two different people. You don't remember but I know all of our past." The woman's voice sounded off, as if it was a broken record player skipping over. The look on her face was full of grief and regret.

"Tell me, what is it you speak of?" Aelia yelled, however the woman wasn't fazed at the sudden action.

"All must not be revealed yet." The mysterious woman placed her hands on each side of Aelia's shoulders. In a flash of motion Aelia felt herself being hauled away. Aelia was now in a beautiful castle like room, it was like a vision however, not exactly clear. The diminutive woman heard voices coming down the hallway behind her, she hastily turned around. Her eyes widened at the sight of the woman from before holding onto the arm of a man. The woman's face was now filled with more life and she looked happy. The face of the man was unclear to the healer, although by his body language one could tell he was content and quite in love with the woman that clung desperately to him.

The air was sucked out of the petite woman, she grasped for breath coughing roughly. Her body ached everywhere, slowly she blinked her eyes open. Aelia was back in the helicarrier debris was all around her, she had a bad feeling pressing her towards Loki's cell room. Slowly and painfully she moved upward, staggering towards Loki.


End file.
